


Transformed

by minakaye



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakaye/pseuds/minakaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk becomes pregnant...he did not know this was possible until after the fact. The baby has mostly Vulcan blood, and that mixing with his human blood complicates things. Kirk turns into a Vulcan himself when the green outweighs the red in his system. Will he survive? Spock has some emotion in this, but it is logical when he does (pun intended).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformed

Chapter One

"My T'hy'la" Spock whispered as he caressed Jim's flushed cheek. They lay in bed together, completely intertwined as if an unbreakable knot. Jim was now kissing the ends of Spock's pointy ears and admiring the greenish glow of his skin. Making love was Spock's one emotional pleasure that he simply could not hide. He desired Jim in ways he never thought possible, and this brought on the brunt of his Vulcan affliction.

Pon Farr. The name of what haunts Spock so often in his subconscience. He knows that he yearns for Jim in so many ways, but he cannot satisfy his hunger until they are bonded. He leans up on his right elbow, and stares into his mate's blue eyes.

"I had a thought that we might marry soon", Spock said completely serious toned.

"Are you proposing to me?" Jim asked with that devilish smirk of his.

"It seems only logical considering our connection. I want you forever; there is no doubt in that my T'hy'la."

"Well then, I would like you to properly propose to me. As a human, it is custom that you get on one knee, state my name, and ask for my hand."

"Jim, is that really necessary?" Spock hesitated; he did not understand this ritual.

"Absolutely", Kirk kept his confident grin.

So Spock slid off of their bed with nothing but his boxers on. He continued to stare at Jim's blue eyes, and then proceeded to profess his wish to marry him. There was no ring to be given as Spock was not familiar with this custom, but he did offer Jim a Vulcan lyre song; the one thing that he knew melted Jim into a puddle. The lyrics flowed through him in a way no Vulcan could understand; there was love and emotion in his melody, and Jim reveled in it.

The two stuck together their index and middle fingers as a sign of affection, and crawled back under the satin covers. Spock stared at Jim once more...only this time, there was determination in his chocolate brown pupils. There was fire spreading through his skin and stomach. It burned so hot that it was almost an unbearable pain. He wanted Jim so badly, and now more than ever.

"Jim...I..." Spock began to gasp as the fire spread and became stronger.

"Spock? What's wrong? What can I do?!" Kirk was baffled at his mate's sudden change in state.

"I know I just asked you to marry me. But can we do it now? May we bond now? I need you, Jim. I need you so much. If I do not fulfill this need, I shall die. It is a genetic curse for my race, and I have apparently inherited it. Not telling you seemed the logical path as I was unsure of how our relationship would play out. I know now that you are my one true T'hy'la, and that is evident as my body feels like someone has torched it with lust for you. If we do not bond, and I do not take you fully right now, my mind will ravage me and I shall perish."

"Spock! I love you so much...I would never delay this for one moment. I want you for eternity, and if right here in this ship quarters is where we seal our fate, I could not be happier. Do not make yourself suffer anymore", Jim spoke with such intensity he too was almost on fire.

Spock's lips curled into a slight smile; raised eyebrows. A sign he was filled with utter joy.

Chapter Two

Spock ripped the two uniform shirts from Jim's back, revealing the tan muscles that cascaded down his backside. Jim was so sweaty; his desire must have gotten the best of him, and there was no temperature control anymore. Spock began to bit his lips and ears violently like an animal. His long, pale fingers stroked Jim's chest as he began to kiss him down a line to his pants.

"I promise, Jim, I will not hurt you. No matter how ravenous I become, I will never harm you."

Jim could only moan and nod in acceptance as he was filled with lust so deep he could not keep himself together. Spock snapped off the buttons of his black pants, and unzipped them with his teeth. Jim's breathing became more heavy, and the length now at Spock's eye level was hardening quickly.

"Spock. Do it now."

Spock's fingers went straight to Jim's mind-meld points. They both closed their eyes and gasped at the strength of the touch. Spock's concentration never faltered, and Jim simply took in all of the emotion that swept through him. They were bondmates now; forever and always. The two slowly opened their eyes, and began to laugh with smiles strung across their faces. Their connection had never been more strong, and that was only about to increase with their next decision.

"Jim. My pon farr is still quite strong. I cannot fully recover until I have entered you and fulfilled my desires. However, being that you have never been with a vulcan or a male, I am not sure"

"Stop right there", Jim spoke softly while pressing a finger to Spock's lips.

His own lips replaced his finger as they shared the most heated kiss they had ever experienced. Kirk took his pants completely off, and lay on the bed, waiting for Spock to take charge. Spock acknowledged. He climbed on top of Jim and began to rub and pull at his still hardened member. Jim arched his back slightly, and grabbed the now loosened sheets as he groaned in delight.

"Are you ready, T'hy'la?" Spock whispered in Jim's ear as his body pressed even harder against him.

"More than ever."

Spock shoved his length into Jim's opening ever so slightly. He rocked back and forth a few times to loosen him up. Then, with much force, he entered Jim completely.

"AH SPOCK!" Jim practically screamed with simultaneous pain and pleasure.

The smile on Spock's face grew wider, and did not clear away for many seconds. He had finally done his duty to himself and Jim. They were united in an unbreakable way, and that satisfied the Commander fully. Spock did not stop rocking back and forth while inside his mate. He came just seconds before Jim did, and they both wailed in delight. Labored breathing accompanied the sweat pouring off of their bodies as they lay once more endlessly intertwined.

Spock went to grab towels for the two of them, but Jim grabbed his hand before he could exit the bed.

"Don't leave. Not now. Not ever. Stay here and cuddle with me."

Jim leaned in and kissed his partner feverishly once more. Spock decided that leaving at this time was indeed not logical. So the two stayed covered in their own cooling fluid and stared up at the ceiling. Jim was nestled in the crick of Spock's neck. It was so warm and welcoming, and Spock's arm reaching across his waist only made it more so. The two remained in that position for several hours. They didn't need to speak or move; just hold each other and feel one another's breath and heartbeats through their skin. The moment was perfect.

Chapter Three

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

"Jim, what is the matter? How can I assist?"

"You can't!"

"T'hy'la you have been vomiting for four mornings in a row now. I think it is time we seek the attention of Dr. McCoy."

"No. I'm fine. Really."

"Jim, I am not going to have a quarrel with you about this any longer. We are going today."

Jim moaned in agony; Spock was unsure if it was out of illness or his unwilling participation.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Captain himself? What can I do ya for?" Bones smiled at him sheepishly.

"He has been experienceing severe vomiting for four days now, and it has not ceased. He runs a slight fever, and his joints seem to be swelling", Spock retorted so robotically.

"It's a stomach flu, Bones. Just check me out so Mr. Type A over here can get on with his life", Kirk rolled his eyes as if unamused.

"Let me get my super-technical equipment out", Bones winked at Jim, "Yep here it is! My own personal med-scanner. Lay down on the biobed Jim and stay still."

Bones took the scanner and went from Jim's skull down the vertical line of his body. He was casually examining the screen until he stopped dead on Jim's abdomen. He raised it back up to his chest, and back down to his stomach once more. Eyes widened, he just stared at Spock.

"What is it?" Spock's concern was rising from his voice.

"You're pregnant, Jim," he stated while still locked on Spock's now stone gaze.

"No, I'm not! Check that dumb thing again. I'm a MALE human Bones. You're wrong."

Spock tightened his grip on Kirk's hand. Both sets of their eyes went cloudy and dark as the confusion set in. It was impossible. It could not happen. He was a male. He was human.

"Jim, put your legs in those stirrups by you."

"Seriously? What, you gonna do an exam now?"

"Well, yeah you smart-ass. I have to be sure."

Bones peered into the underneath of Jim's hospital gown. Once more, his pupils dilated at the sight of it. He had seen a vagina beneath Jim's penis. An entire other reproductive system! No. NO. This was not happening! Bones explained his findings to the pair, and their eyes just stared at him blankly.

Suddenly, a smile broke out on Kirk's face. He began to laugh and cry while still holding Spock's hand. Spock looked at him with a quizzical gaze. What was this outburst of happiness? Jim is mutated, and yet he looks so joyful.

"Relax Spock. We're having a baby!" Jim said still laughing.

"Jim. Did you even know about yourself?"

"Sorta. My mother told me there was a genetic mutation spread from a radioactive spill. But we were not sure if it had affected me as I was only an infant. Maybe that made me more susceptible. But no, I was unaware. So when Spock and I had sex three weeks ago, he entered my vagina? Is that what you're telling me? Oh that's rich!" Kirk said sill laughing.

Bones just shook his head in disbelief. How had these two really not known? I guess the whole heat-of-the-moment thing really distracted them.

Spock finally came to the same conclusion as he kissed his mate's temple and smiled. They were going to be parents! It was unplanned, and unforseen, but who cares? They had bonded as permanent mates that night. It seemed more special that their child be conceived then. It was like a sentiment for the both of them. Jim was staring at his stomach now; stroking his fingertips along the spot Bones had stopped the scanner at. He was not paying attention to anything else around him; he was going to be a father. Or mother? Whichever, there was a life inside him. One so rare and perfect he couldn't believe it was reality.

"Do you wanna know the gender?" Bones said, interrupting the couple's racing minds.

"Yes", they both agreed.

"It's a girl!"

The smiles on Jim and Spock widened to where they almost cracked. Tears fell once more from Kirk's ducts, and Spock gently kissed him on his grinning lips. A baby girl. Magnificent.

Chapter Four

Kirk went about his Captain duties the next morning with no hesitation. Spock would want him to do the same as he was the head of the Enterprise. The two of them would telepathically speak of their child, and wink with smiles from across the Bridge. Crew members could not know about this; it may undermine them as leaders since their priorities have changed.

Jim was sitting at his chair when he suddenly grabbed his stomach and winced in pain. Spock felt him, and rushed to his side.

"I'm fine", Jim spoke as his back straightened back up.

"Captain, should I take you to Sick Bay?" Spock whispered with a concerned tone.

"No. I'm really fi...AAA!"

Kirk doubled over in the chair gripping his abdomen with every finger bone he had. Sweat beads began to roll off of his forehead, and his vision became blurry. He could see Spock's anguished stare as he scooped him up in his arms and ran to Sick Bay.

"Doctor McCoy!" Spock screamed as the medical doors swooshed open.

"Oh God! What's happened to him now?!" Bones shouted back with concern.

"I am not sure. He was smiling at me across the Bridge, and then he clutched his midsection and writhed in pain."

"Okay. Put him on the biobed. We need to check him NOW", Bones replied.

Jim was conscious this entire time, but the words were blurred. He didn't truly understand what was happening. Next thing he knew, Spock placed him in the hospital bed and grabbed his left hand as McCoy scanned him.

What Bones found was nothing he had seen before. Jim's blood was turning green and filled with copper...like that of a Vulcan. However, it only ran from the baby to the uterus and back. The rest of his blood was all normal and human. He had two blood streams running through him, and the cells didn't know which to attack.

"Jim, can you hear me?" Bones spoke as Kirk's eyes slightly opened.

"Jim. You have to terminate this pregnancy. It is going to kill you. You have to. Your body cannot cope with this," he said with great sorrow in his tone.

"No. NO. I will not," Jim was more awake now, and very determined.

"T'hy'la, you must. I cannot lose you," Spock gripped his hand tighter.

"Spock, I love you. But this baby inside me...I can FEEL it. You know that...you can hear it through my thoughts. I will not get rid of it."

"But Jim, you are only two months pregnant. Still the first trimester..."

"I don't care! I don't care if it is two days! Spock and I conceived a miracle, and I will keep that miracle until it literally kills me."

Spock dropped his hand from Kirk's and left the room. The pain led to emotion, and he just could not handle that.

Chapter 5

The next few days were silent. No telepathic thoughts, no smiles, and no affectionate bonding. Kirk remained in Sick Bay, and continued to contract in pain for hours at a time. Spock would sit by his side without touch. He loved Jim, and wasn't going to leave him there alone.

"Spock! Hold my hand!" Jim fluttered around the bed gripping his entire belly. He couldn't take it anymore.

Spock did as he was told. The pain he felt through Jim was almost unbearable. He kissed his forehead, and laid a hand on the slightly swollen abdomen.

"Ahhh..." Jim sighed.

"What?" Spock responded.

"Whatever you just did. It made it subside. The pain is hardly anything now. I think you calmed the baby."

Smiles broke out on their faces once more. Spock's touch was what their daughter wanted. She wanted her Vulcan father to touch her so that she did not feel so foreign.

"Bones!" Kirk shouted in delight.

"What?! God dammit Jim I cannot handle any more complications"

"Just shut up and look!"

Bones saw their serene expressions and made the connection. They explained to him, and his eyes widened. If that wasn't true love, what was?

Spock's hand went back to Kirk's left one, and he stared at the flesh covered ring finger. He had never given him an engagement ring!

"I shall return," he spoke calmly and went to his quarters.

Spock returned with his mother's sapphire, gold-banded ring she had given him when he was younger. It was intended for his T'hy'la...and he had forgotten about it until now. Sometimes, thinking of his mother hurt too much, so he closed off that entire part of his memory.

He returned to Sick Bay within minutes and practically ran to Kirk's bedside.

"Jim, give me your hand," Spock said as Kirk smiled with curiosity, and Spock slid the ring onto his finger.

"I apologize for its feminine qualities, but I did not intend to be with a male when I first thought of my bond mate," Spock sheepishly grinned.

"It's perfect," Kirk beamed as he admired his new accessory.

Chapter 6

Three months went by, and Kirk was still chained to his quarters. Spock and Bones were not going to let him command the ship. Mr. Sulu was in charge as Spock demanded he stay by Jim's side 24/7. Nothing less.

Kirk's belly was expanded to the point where he was showing now. He would lay his fingers atop his skin and feel the baby move within him...then the fits would come. Screams filled his lungs, and he would grab himself and curl up in a ball. The baby's blood mixed with his never seemed to calm. Spock would rush to his side, and place his skin on Jim's stomach to ensure that the pain stopped. He couldn't bear seeing his mate in such a state. Tears rolled down Kirk's face. When would it stop? Five months of this and still going. Poor Spock hardly ever slept out of worry.

"Thanks, honey," Jim whispered as the pangs died.

"As always, anytime," Spock whispered back brushing his free hand through Jim's hair.

It killed Spock. These fits occurred at least eight times a day, and never got any better. The two blood streams refused to coincide, and one was determined to beat the other out. They should have terminated the pregnancy...

"Jim. Are you sure you do not wish to end this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The pain you feel. It comes through my head constantly. How can you bear it?"

"I bear it because OUR child is inside me. She is scared, Spock. She needs you because she doesn't feel safe with my body. Being more Vulcan makes her more vulnerable than if she were human. You cannot blame her for that. Besides, the pain fits are normal to me now. Sure, it doesn't change how much it hurts, but I have you. And that is all I need to feel safe."

"Fine T'hy'la," Spock said with anguish on his face. But he kissed his forehead anyway and curled up next to him; placing a hand on his stomach so Jim could sleep knowing a fit would not occur as long and Spock was holding him.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Jim smiled up at Spock; intertwining their free hands together.

"Of course. As long as you wish," Spock said as he gave him a heated kiss.

Chapter 7  
Kirk roamed around his quarters with his seven month pregnant belly distended in front of him. Spock loved watching him walk around in his boxers. His t'hy'la was carrying his child, and nothing was more attractive to the Vulcan than that.

"Come here," Spock teased as Kirk responded with a smirk and followed instructions.

Spock wrapped one hand around the tousles of Jim's hair, and the other across his stomach. He pulled him in very close as he gave him a passionate kiss. Their breathing became heavier as the fire started burning in Spock and desire took over Jim. Spock moved his hand from Jim's abdomen to the small of his back and thrusted him closer. Lips moving in tandum, they forced each other to the bedside.

"I love you so much," Jim gasped as his Vulcan mate caressed his face.

"And I you," Spock replied with the same slight smile he always got around Jim.

But the sweetness did not last when Kirk's fingers went to their familiar grasp on his belly. His eyes began to water, and the screams filled the room. Spock immediately threw his hand on top of the skin as usual, but nothing happened. The baby did not respond to his touch. Kirk was rolled into a ball, shaking; this was much worse than before.

"Get me to McCoy...now!" he winced.

Spock scooped him up and rushed him to Sick Bay.

Chapter 8

"Get him here!" McCoy yelled the second he saw Kirk's face.

"I do not know what happened. I do not know what went wrong," Spock stated with glazed over eyes as he held his mate's hand as tight as he could.

"It feels like something is tearing me apart!" Kirk shouted before he lost consciousness.

"Don't you die on me!" McCoy shouted as he scanned Jim.

"What is wrong with him?!" Spock exclaimed; anger in his voice.

"Look. Look at his blood. It's disappearing by the second. The Vulcan blood is taking over...like it is absorbing his human blood. Spock...he's turning into a Vulcan."

"That's not possible."

"Look at it, Spock! It's clearly possible! Look at him! His damn skin is even turning green like you hobgoblins."

"I know you are upset, but do not ever call me that when I am in such a state. That term is tolerable on normal days, but not today."

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated. Spock, we need to get this baby out of him."

"NO! We cannot. If we do, the Captain will be ruined. It is not logical to do this as he has come so far. There must be another way."

"There is. He stays Vulcan. For how long, who knows? Is that what you want, Spock?"

"I want my mate back. I want our baby to be healthy. That is what I want."

"Fine. I'll give him some hypos and he should wake up. From here on out, I come by every eight hours to monitor him. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"That seems sufficient, Doctor."

"Good!" McCoy threw his hands up and left the area.

Chapter 9

"Spock?" Jim said with half open eyes.

"Yes, Jim. I'm right here. You're going to be okay."

"What happened?"

"The baby's blood manifested and destroyed your own. You and the baby are...well, the same species now."

"You mean, I'm all Vulcan? My blood is Vulcan?"

"Yes, that is what I'm saying. Jim, there are no words to convey my apologies for what I have done to you. If only"

"Ssshhh. Stop. We've been through hell and back. This is only another bridge to cross. Two more months, and we will have our baby in our arms. That is all that matters...what happens to me will not matter until then. I am alive, you are alive, the baby is alive. So what if I'm Vulcan right now? Another challenge. Bring it," he said with a smile and he squeezed Spock's hand.

"Shall I take you back to your quarters now?"

"Please."

Spock gently laid Kirk on the bed and kissed his forehead. He went to leave, but Kirk grabbed his fingers just before they were out of his reach. He pulled him back close to him, and kissed him feverishly.

"What has gotten into you?" Spock said quizzically.

"I don't know. I am burning right now. The sight of you, it is making me burn."

"Oh no..."

"What?"

"Jim, now that you are a Vulcan male, your desires are different. I believe you are afflicted with pon farr just as I am. That burning will not cease until we have had each other. I can feel yours through our minds, and it is making mine active as well."

"So...whatcha wanna do about it?" Kirk said as his fingers danced around Spock's chest.

Spock did not respond, but instead ripped Jim's clothes off like a wild animal. Jim did the same, just as violently. They pushed each other against the headboard as their lips were heated against one another. Kirk clawed at Spock's skin on his back, and grabbed his penis; jerking it so as to speed up the process.

"Jim. Slow down...I do not wish to harm you."

"You can't harm me anymore! Don't you get it? I'm not human right now. My strength is like yours...rough play can now be our specialty."

"That does seem logical," Spock teased as he flipped Kirk on his backside, holding him up to lift the baby weight off of him.

"Thank you," Kirk moaned. He hadn't felt relief from his pregnancy weight until now. It was bearing down on him too much sometimes.

Jim had sped things up a lot due to his new found strength, and so Spock entered him immediately after grabbing his back. He worked his way between his legs, gave a slight push, and then thrusted himself all the way with great force. Jim smiled and continued moaning in delight.

"Harder, Spock! Harder!"

"As you wish."

The two rocked back and forth together for a solid five minutes. The longest they ever had because Jim never had enough stamina. When Spock pulled out, he rolled onto Jim's left side and let Jim's head fall in the crick of his neck.

"That was wonderful, Spock. I could get use to being a Vulcan," Kirk smiled as he kissed Spock once more before nuzzling further in his neck to sleep.

Chapter 10

Month nine.

Jim was bored, exhausted, and swollen to where he understood why pregnant women said they would "pop". Spock kept him company 24/7 as promised, and McCoy came as he promised to check on him. He was ready to meet his daughter. She had caused him so many problems, but they all seemed worth it when he saw how Spock looked at him. The wonder and amazement on his face everytime Jim's bare stomach showed made Jim's heart flutter.

"Jim. I was thinking about when the child is born. Would you like me present? It is not a custom of my people, but since you are human..." Spock stopped as he realized that at the moment his mate was in fact not human.

"I may not be biologically human right now. But yes, Spock. I want you there. I want you by my side the entire time no matter what. Don't leave me. I can't do it without you."

"Very well," Spock said with that "I love you, Jim" smile.

As he grew closer to his due date, Kirk felt stronger than ever. His blood coarsed through him so forcefully he could feel it; the baby kicked and moved constantly (something he enjoyed).

"I have a surprise for you," Spock whispered as he grabbed Jim's hand to follow him.  
Chapter 11

"Spock, is the blindfold really necessary?," Kirk whined as Spock's hand clasped his, leading him around the quarters.

"Okay, one moment...now look," Spock's eyes and slight smile were revealed as Jim layed his eyes on his face after being unblinded.

"Oh Spock..." Kirk wept openly as he took in the view around him.

Spock had turned his quarters into a nursery for their daughter. The two quarters were joined, and they shared Kirk's bed anyways, so it was only logical to reserve the space for their child. The walls were yellow with decals of baby animals splattered in a tasteful manner. Vulcan script reading "Live Long and Prosper" lined the ceiling borders in a deep purple. There was a rocking chair in the corner; a teddy bear with a pink bow around its neck smiling up at Kirk from the seat.

"I took the liberty of sending for your favorite childhood books," Spock stated as his eyes grazed to the bookshelf in the corner opposite the handmade wooden crib.

"It's so wonderful," Kirk replied; his tears would not leave his face.

"I must admit that Lieutenant Uhura helped me with the decorating. She is quite sufficient I may add."

"I will thank her first chance I get," Kirk smiled and once more grabbed Spock's hand.

A mobile was swinging above the crib, and the charms were tiny replicated models of the enterprise ship; their daughter should be surrounded by the protection of her ship while she slept.

Kirk went for Spock's warm embrace, while Spock protectively put a hand over his mate's belly. They began to share a loving kiss when Kirk winced in pain.

"Ow!"

"What? What is it?" Spock said now expressing worry.

Spock's attention diverted to his fingers still caressing Jim's stomach. It was now tightening in an unusual way as Jim's moans increased.

Chapter 12

"SPOCK HELP ME!" Kirk screamed as Spock was was running down the corridor with his husband cradled in his arms.

Kirk's hands were wrapped around his abdomen. He could feel the baby moving about, and his muscles contracted so severely it was like someone was ripping it apart. Vision blurred, he could feel his eyeballs rolling back into his head. The pain was too much...

*Swoosh*

"DR. MCCOY!" Spock shouted with desperation.

"Put him on that bed!" Bones said as he pointed to the empty biobed across from him.

"Bones...help us," Kirk squeaked out as he once more doubled over in pain.

"He's 7.2 days from his projected delivery," Spock stated as Bones rolled his eyes.

"That's not really a concern, Spock. It's normal. I'm concerned about your husband being a hobgoblin at the moment."

"I have asked you not mouth that term in dire situations."

"My apologies, again."

Spock's eyes diverted to Jim's face. He was losing it...but yet still groaning from the unbearable pain searing through him. Spock held Jim's hand as tight as possible and put his temple to his to help calm him through melding.

"I love you," Kirk uttered as he once again grabbed his stomach.

"I love you as well, my t'hy'la."

It was almost too much for Spock. Seeing his mate in this much pain was something he was unprepared for. He wanted to leave the room to meditate and control his emotions, but Kirk's desperate eyes made him disregard that idea.

"Alright, here's the deal. Our mommy-to-be is going to be fine. He is experiencing labor pains, and will deliver within hours. As far as his blood system, I am unsure as to what will happen. Currently, he remains Vulcan. A natural delivery is the best option to keep the baby safe," Bones stated as he gazed at the trembling couple next to him.

"Bones, does this mean I have to spread my legs for you?" Kirk winked. His smart-ass self was coming back.

Chapter 13

"Hang in there, Jim. You're doing great," Spock encouraged still holding his mate's hand tightly.

"Spock, go sit behind Jim on the bed. Let him lean against you; it might relieve some of his pressure," Bones suggested.

Spock complied. After the contraction ended, Spock carefully eased himself behind Jim and put his legs on either side of Jim's hips.

"Spock...hold me!" Kirk whined as another contraction attacked him.

Spock's fingers interlaced with Kirk's marriage hand, while the other palm spread across his bondmate's ever-tightening stomach. Heavy breathing filled Jim's lungs as he tried to replicate those techniques he had seen on television. Another contraction panged against him, so he leaned all of his weight onto Spock's chest; the Vulcan did not care as his strength could hold him. Spock tightened his grip on Kirk, and once again pressed their temples together. With Jim being Vulcan, the mind-meld worked better than ever with his newly heightened senses and abilities.

"Thank you, t'hy'la," Kirk whispered as his muscles finally calmed.

"I cannot help but feel like I am responsible for your misery."

"Don't you ever say that! This will all be worth it. Our daughter will be here soon. I have endured so much thus far, a few more hours won't kill me."

"I love you so much, Jim."

"I love yo- ah!"

Jim's entire body flung forward and convulsed on the biobed. The pain was so much more intense than before. His grip remained tightened to Spock's, and Spock's fingers never moved from his belly.

"It's okay, t'hy'la. You are okay," Spock cooed and shushed him as if he were a crying child. Except there were actually tears flowing from Jim's ducts.

"It hurts so much, Spock. I know why it does, and it's worth it, but it's becoming so hard. I don't know what I would do without you here."

"I'm never leaving. You are my husband. I may not be accustomed to this birthing tradition, but I will remain by your side for the entirety."

"Ah! Oh God Spock please help me!" Kirk screamed as his hand overlapped Spock's pulsing against his stomach.

"Lean against me. Put your head on my shoulder, and bear down against my body. You cannot hurt me or yourself now that we are equal."

Kirk did as instructed. The pressure in his spine was getting to be mind numbing, and leaning against Spock's chest took some weight off.

"The contraction is ceasing," Spock retorted as he carefully watched the monitors hooked up to Kirk.

"It doesn't feel like it!" Kirk kept groaning, and began to rock back and forth. Spock kept their mental bond open in order to try and comfort him.

"Vulcans cannot lie, Jim. You have exactly 8.5 seconds left."

"Well aren't you so God damn smart!" Kirk angrily screeched before he let out a sigh of relief.

His head collapsed back against the crook between Spock's neck and shoulders. His body had finally relaxed enough for him to breathe.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"No apology needed. You are under copious amounts of stress and are low on energy. Emotional stimulus is only a response to these things."

"Just make it stop, Spock. I want to meet our daughter. I can't take this anymore. The pain...it's so much...it hurts so much."

"I know, t'hy'la. I know," Spock whispered as he kissed the top of Jim's messy hair.

Chapter 14

"Alright, Jimbo! Let's check you again," Spock came in looking quite confident.

"This is never going to get any less awkward, is it Bones?" Kirk said laughing lightly.

"Welp, you are ten centimeters! Which means it's time to have this baby!"

Kirk's lips parted to an elated smile, and Spock's grip once more tightened on him. They shared a brief kiss before another contraction ensued upon Jim. Bones started laying out his tools, and Nurse Chapel assisted him with the preparation. Spock was utterly confused as to what to do. He felt so useless. Bones must have picked up on the bewildered stare.

"You know, Spock...the best thing to do is stay right where you are. Jim needs his support, and that is undoubtedly only comin' from you."

"Then I shall continue doing so, Doctor."

Relief washed through Spock. He was getting used to helping his bondmate. Any other tasks for the Vulcan would have been daunting as these human customs were foreign to him.

"10, 9, 8, 7..." Nurse Chapel counted down as Kirk pushed through the contraction.

"Spock! Spock I can't do this anymore," Kirk wailed as tears flowed down his incredibly sweaty face.

"Yes you can, t'hy'la. Yes you can," Spock planted a kiss on his temple.

"Again, Jim!" Bones exclaimed as the monitor revealed another contraction peaking.

This time Spock convulsed with Kirk as he pushed. The weight of his body kept Kirk upright, and forced him to push through the contraction. When it subsided, the two fell backwards onto the bed in exhaustion. It had been an hour...seemed like five to them.

"I can't do it! I can't do it anymore!" Kirk said, losing his wits and completely out of control of his emotions.

Another contraction peaked.

"OWWW!" Jim screamed. He couldn't push anymore. His energy was gone.

Just then something lighted inside him like a burning fire. All of his strength returned, and he practically leapt out of Spock's embrace. Spock's face was puzzled, and then he realized exactly what had happened.

"Your Vulcan blood senses your need for replenishment. It is overcompensating for the state of your body, and has put your energy into overdrive."

"That's remarkable!" Bones retorted in amazement of Jim's sudden change of state.

Jim looked down at his protruding stomach and smiled. He and Spock's fingers remained interlaced on top.

"She's trying to help me."

"Okay, one more good one! Come on, Jim!"

"Finally!"

Jim beared down as hard as he could while Spock held his back for balance. Veins bulging from his temples, he pushed what felt like every organ out of his body.

Tiny cries filled the room.

"Congrats, mommy! You have a beautiful baby girl."

"Bones, do not call me mommy...ever," Jim replied. But he couldn't help but laugh and smile at the joke and the fact that he had done it. His daughter was finally here. Their daughter was finally here.

Nurse Chapel cooed over the infant before placing her in Kirk's arms. She was so small and radiant.

"Spock, are you crying?" Jim asked as he looked to see his mate's reaction to their miracle.

"Yes. Jim, she is so wonderful. You are so wonderful," he replied as they once again pressed their temples together. Spock then placed a quite heated kiss onto Kirk's lips.

"She has your ears."

"And your eyes."

"What should we call her?"

"Being that you are the 'mother', I see it only fit that you name her."

"Amanda Winona Spock."

"Spock? Not Kirk?"

"We are MARRIED, Spock. And seeing as I have been pregnant, emotional, and vulnerable, I would say that makes you the 'male' in this situation," Kirk said still fixated on their baby.

"I could not be more elated."

"Jim, are you feeling okay?" Bones asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm perfect. Why?''

"Well, for one thing, you're turning green."

Kirk and Spock both looked at each other, and then at Kirk's skin. It did have that Vulcan hint of green to it. And was getting to be more so.

"Nurse Chapel, please take Amanda to her infant biobed."

"Wait! Don't take her!" Jim shouted as Nurse Chapel did as she was told.

"Dr. McCoy, is this really necessary?" Spock asked.

Bones ran the med-scanner across Jim.

"Spock, I need you to restrain Jim immediately."

"Wait, why?" Jim was concerned and confused.

Spock did as instructed, and before he could utter a word of logic or questioning, Jim screamed louder than ever before. Green blood ran down the middle of his thighs. There was so much. Spock's eyes widened, and he held Jim's wrists even tighter. The blood kept flowing, and Jim's skin turned from green to ghostly white.

"Spock, his blood is turning back to human. His body is expelling all Vulcan DNA that it can. I know this is hard, but you must remain with him. Mind-meld with him...now!"

"Jim, my t'hy'la listen to my voice," Spock soothed him as he pressed his head to Kirk's clammy forehead.

"Help me, Spock. Our daughter...where is our daughter?" Jim was so distressed.

"She is fine. She is safe. Your form is changing, and there is nothing we can do but wait it out. Just listen to my voice. You are okay. You are going to be okay."

The Vulcan blood was creating a pool underneath the biobed. Bones did not know what to do...he had never dealt with this.

Kirk's eyes began to roll back in his head, and his lips were turning blue.

"No! Jim, don't you dare die on me!" Bones yelled as he began searching for anything to help.

"No, t'hy'la! I need you! Listen to my thoughts...listen to my voice. We need you. Our daughter needs you."

"Hold on, boys. Look at his face," Nurse Chapel said as a smile spread across her lips.

Kirk's face was turning back to its pink, flushed, human-like state. He let out a large gasp, and gripped Spock's arms as if alarmed. Spock kissed his head and breathed heavily as well. The amount of relief on his face would have been deemed unfit by the teachings of Surak. In fact, his mental state throughout the whole day would have been. Spock did not care.

"Welcome back," Bones smiled and patted Kirk on the shoulder.

"Where's Amanda?"

"T'hy'la, you need re"

"No...I need my daughter," Kirk interrupted.

Nurse Chapel went to once more gather the pink bundle and bring it to the parents.

"Look at her."

"She is a fine specimen."

"Really, Spock? That's real sentimental."

"As you HUMANS would say" Spock said winking, "she is gorgeous."

The baby gurgled in Kirk's arms happily, and he passed her to Spock. The look on Spock's face as he held his daughter was enough to make Jim weep once more. December 8th. What a perfect day.

Epilogue

"It's your turn, Kirk said sleepily as Amanda's cries were heard from the baby monitor.

Spock undid himself from Kirk's embrace and walked sleepily to Amanda's nursey; his eyes glazed over and his black, smooth hair all ruffled up.

The baby lay snuggled up in her pink footie pajamas, but her face was scrunched up in a distressed manner. She looked so beautiful with her dark hair, perfectly pointed ears, and piercing blue eyes. She had received the best attributes from both Spock and Kirk, and Spock could not help but have a sweet smile as he looked down on her in her crib.

Spock picked her up gently, and cradled her in his Vulcan arms while cooeing and touching his temple to hers. She was so warm. His Amanda; his daughter who reminded him so much of his mother with her small smile. Spock was slightly startled when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Jim stood behind him, his chin resting on his shoulder. Jim went to kiss Spock on the cheek, but Spock's head was already turning, and their lips met instead. Both of them had bed head, and stubble from not having much time for proper grooming. They didn't care. They both just stared at their perfect little miracle, and held each other close.

"Come on, Spock. Amanda's fine now, let's go back to bed".

"Jim. I will never have enough time to thank you properly for her".

"I know. But you don't need it. It's all in your chocolate eyes when you look at us," Jim said once more smiling at his Vulcan husband.

Spock settled Amanda back down, and then scooped Kirk up into a bridal hold. Jim lay his head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, and hummed softly from the utter comfort it gave him. Spock set Jim on the bed, and then crawled in himself. They once more intertwined with each other as they had before, and began drifting into slumber; Spock's chest molded to Kirk's back, and one arm draped around his waist in the same possessive manner he always had while they slept.

Within minutes, the monitor once more rang with their daughter's fits.

"It's your turn, mommy," Spock said with a wink.

"Very funny," Jim responded as he kissed his bondmate on the cheek and proceeded once more to their daughter's nursery.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review! :)


End file.
